The present invention relates to a method for estimating coordinates for a destination system, and, more particularly, to a method for estimating coordinates for faults detected on a semiconductor wafer and provided to a destination system for locating the detected faults on the wafer.
When a source system detects faults on semiconductor die surface, these faults often require analysis by a destination system (analytical system) in order to determine the type and cause of the fault(s). For example, Optical Beam Induced Resistance Change (OBIRCH) may be used to analyze integrated circuits on a wafer for faults and then a Focused Ion Beam (FIB) system may be used for site specific fault analysis. When the wafer is moved from the OBIRCH system to the FIB system, the location of the faults must be precisely and accurately defined. However, the transfer of the coordinates of the detected faults may result in inaccurate or problematic detection of the faults by the destination system due to misalignment and scaling errors between the two systems.